


First Kiss

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Planned Obsolescence, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: "Does it hurt?""Does it matter?"Nines crouches beside Connor and reaches for his arm. His hand brushes over the jagged, curling edges of plastisteel, the insides obscured with thirium.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Twitter.

"Does it hurt?" 

"Does it matter?" 

Nines crouches beside Connor and reaches for his arm. His hand brushes over the jagged, curling edges of plastisteel, the insides obscured with thirium. 

Connor's hand is mangled beyond recognition. It twists Nines' metaphorical insides into a replica of the ugly scene before him. 

"Nines." Connor reaches over with his other hand to lightly stop Nines' own in its course. "You know I wasn't built to last. Breaking down is part of the plan. This is just... expediting the process." 

Nines takes Connor's hand in his own, bringing the knuckles to his lips. "Fighting against a seemingly inevitable fate is what we do," he says. "We can't let others determine that for us."

"And if I make the decision to resign myself to this, of my own free will?" Connor's eyes linger where Nines' lips had touched his skin for the first time. 

"Then you do so knowing that I will fight that battle for you."


End file.
